lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Hamilton
Alicia Hamilton is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Alicia is a bright blonde and caramel brown chihuahua with blue eyes. She keeps this look for the rest of the series. Personality Alicia is best friends with Rachel Rivera and Brooklyn Hayes. In the first epsode, Alicia was shown to be as snooty as the rest of the Barbie Dolls, but later on, she was shown to act cuter and more hyper and bubbly. She is the least popular of Brooke's gang, but doesn't let it bother her. She is a good friend to Rachel, as well as Brooke. After the Barbie Dolls' split up, due to Brooke's absence, Alicia still decides to re-join the Barbie Dolls. She has a boyfriend, but his name in never mentioned. History Season 1 Alicia first appears in episode 1, greeting Brooke by the football players' lockers, then comments on how Savannah's outfit is from Target, and walks off with Brooke and Rachel. She is then seen at the Barbie Dolls' table at lunch, asking what Brooke was going to eat. The next day, Alicia, along with Brooke and Rachel, continue to make fun of Savannah and her friends, Lina and Genny. A week later, she sees Savannah with her new look, and is about to comment on how she looks, but is cut off by Brooke, then says that she looks fake. Brooke is worried about how her boyfriend, Sage, is going to Savvy's house for a project, and talks it out with Alicia and Rachel at lunch. Then the next day, she asks Brooke what she's going to do about it. Brooke then says that she lied to Sage about Savannah and won him back, and at lunch, says that rumors are spreading around. The next day, Brooke asks her friends if she's looking chubby, and they say no. They soon notice that Savvy is sitting at the football players' table. Then Alicia is seen at Brooke's house, talking about a plan. Alicia then gets hungry. The next day at school, they try to re-new their looks but Savvy still is more popular. Then at lunch, Alicia buys Brooke some chocolate desserts. They then ditch school and go to a cafe called The Cozy Shack and Alicia orders a soy latte with whipped cream. Season 2 Alicia is seen again in episode 20, with Rachel in front of the vending machine. She asked if she has seen Brooke, and Rachel pleasently retorted that she hasn't. Alicia was upset, saying that she missed her. Rachel questioned why, but Alicia said that Brooke was a good friend. Rachel made a insult saying that if "making out with your boyfriend" and "humiliating you in front of the whole school" was nice, she was the best. Alicia then said that Rachel was just happy she was most popular. Rachel said Brooke never learned of being nice, and Alicia freaked out saying that she never took niceness class. In episode 24, Alicia appears in the hospital with Rachel, revealing that Rachel and Brooke are still friends. Alicia dumbly asks if Brook really has a "couch cushion", and Rachel corrects that the word was "concussion". Relationships Brooklyn Hayes - Alicia and Brooklyn seem to get on well. They are good friends and in the Barbie Dolls together. Rachel Rivera - Rachel and Alicia seem to be great friends. Unknown Girl - Unknown Girl and Alicia seem to get along with each other. Unknown Girl 2 - Unknown Girl 2 and Alicia are great friends like Unknown Girl. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters